In local area networks, such as wireless home networks, one or more wireless devices, e.g. such as IEEE 802.11b devices, are typically linked to the network through a server or network access point. Wireless signals link the wireless devices to the server, through forward link and reverse link fading signals. Information to be communicated is organized within streams of packets and datagrams, which are sent in compliance with a communications protocol. While packets and datagrams are controllably sent from a sender to a receiver, some of the packets and datagrams can be lost during transmission, due to wireless signal fading. While communications protocols between wireless devices and servers typically provide means to acknowledge receipt of data and means to request a retransmission of missing data, the acknowledgement and retransmission of data requires a great deal of power expenditure for wireless devices.
P. Soni and A. Chockalingam; Performance Analysis of UDP with Energy Efficient Link Layer on Markov Fading Channels; Wireless Research Lab, Department of Electrical Communication Engineering, Indian Institute of Science, Bangalore, India, describe “an analysis of the throughput and energy efficiency performance of user datagram protocol (UDP) using linear binary exponential and geometric backoff algorithms at the link layer (LL).”
Christine E. Jones, Krishna M. Sivalingam, Prathima Agrawal, Jyh-Cheng Chen, A Survey of Energy Efficient Network Protocols for Wireless Networks, School of EECS, Washington State University, Pullman Wash., January 2000; describe that the “network interface of wireless networks is a significant user of power, and that research has been devoted to low-power design of the entire network protocol stack of wireless networks in an effort to enhance energy efficiency, and describes recent work addressing energy efficient and low-power design within all layers of the wireless network protocol stack.”
T. Laporta, F. Sabnani, and T. Woo, Two-Way Wireless Messaging System With Transaction Server, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,429, describe “a two-way wireless messaging system, which has a messaging network, and a two-way messaging device that originates, receives and replies to messages having dynamic message components to and from the messaging network. A transaction server is located within the messaging network for opening and tracking messages among various users of the two-way messaging system, and closing a transaction to prevent further message delivery and replies after a predetermined transaction is completed. A transaction can remain open until a reply has been received by every intended message recipient; until a desired number of message recipient received a message; or until a specified amount of time has expired.”
W. Thielke, B. Fridman, and V. Shimarov, Optimized Wireless Communication System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,564 B1, describe “an optimized wireless communication system which includes an enhanced communications transport protocol to reduce the overhead required by the system and intelligent protocol agents (IPAs) that process and optimize standard applications before passing them on to the transport protocol.”
Other publications provide various details of the operation of wireless devices within a network, such as: A Cellular Mobile Telephone System With Load Sharing—An Enhancement Of Directed Retry; Karlsson, J.; Eklundh, B.; IEEE Transactions on Communications; May 1989; Investigating the Energy Consumption of an IEEE 802.11 Network Interface, Laura Marie Feeney, Swedish Institute of Computer Science, December 1999; IEEE 802.11 Tutorial, Mustafa Ergen, University of California Berkeley, June 2002; Minimizing Energy for Wireless Web Access with Bounded Slowdown, Ronny Krashinsky, Hari Balakrishnan, MIT Laboratory for Computer Science, September 2002; M-RPC: A Remote Procedure Call Service for Mobile Clients; Ajay Bakre; B. R. Badrinath; Department of Computer Science, Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey; J. Kawan; Wireless Transaction And Information System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,532; I. Gerszberg, R. Miller, J. Russell, and E. Wallace; Integrated Services Director (ISD) Overall Architecture; U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,646; R. James, D. Nash, and J. Rogers; Apparatus And Method For An Enhanced PCS Communication System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,537; R, Farris, and W. Goodman; Mobile Voice Message/Electronic Mail System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,491; M. Chen, K. Wu, and P. Yu; Information Handling System And Method For Maintaining Coherency Between Network Servers And Mobile Terminals; U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,648; M. Cudak, and M. Pearce; Method, Access Point Device And Peripheral Devices For Low Complexity Dynamic Persistence Mode For Random Access In A Wireless Communication System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,452; L. Tymes, and G. Ennis; Protocol For Packet Data Communication System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,803; L. Tymes, and J. Kramer; Packet Data Communication System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,441; Two-Way Wireless Messaging System With Flexible Messaging; European Patent Number EP 825788; A. Rossmann; Method And Architecture For An Interactive Two-Way Data Communication Network; U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,409; N. Rydbeck, B. Molnar, J. Guey, A. Khayrallah, and R. Koilpillai; Wireless Communications Systems With Standard And Robust Services And Methods Of Operation Thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,843; B. Persson, and J. Turcotte; Method For Communicating In A Wireless Communication System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,653; S. Boyle, P. King, B. Martin, A. Rossmann, and B. Schwartz; Pushing And Pulling Data In Networks; U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,167; G. Rai, P. Parsons, and M. Chuah; Efficient Mobility Management Scheme For A Wireless Internet Access System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,714; M. Doviak, D. Whitmore, and F. Houvig; Apparatus And Method For Transparent Wireless Communication Between A Remote Device And Host System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,324; R. Scheibel, and R. Boxall; Method And Apparatus For Conveying Data Between Communication Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,240; R. Snelling, P. McIntosh, J. Taylor, and M. Tucker; Communications Webs With Personal Communications Links For PSTN Subscribers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,761; J. Kubler, and M. Morris; Hierarchical Data Collection Network Supporting Packetized Voice Communications Among Wireless Terminals And Telephones; U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,010; J. Kubler, and M. Morris; Hierarchical Data Collection Network Supporting Packetized Voice Communications Among Wireless Terminals And Telephones; U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,984; R. Mahany; Hierarchical Communications System Using Microlink, Data Rate Switching, Frequency Hopping And Vehicular Local Area Networking; U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,903; K. Rowney; System, Method And Article Of Manufacture For Transmitting Messages Within Messages Utilizing An Extensible, Flexible Architecture; U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,950; G. Anderson, S. Gavette, C. Lindsay, and R. Jensen, Communication System And Method; U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,575; D. Haller, T. Nguyen, K. Rowney, D. Berger, and G. Kramer; System, Method And Article Of Manufacture For Managing Transactions In A High Availability System; U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,379; D. Kandasamy, M. Butler, A. Foss, B. Peterson, C. Patwardhan, M. Ribble, D. Rothmaier, and G. Ramil; Fault Tolerant NFS Server System And Mirroring Protocol; COMPUTER SYSTEM; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,314; Method For Transferring Resource Information; European Patent Number EP 1148681; Method And System For Providing Connection Handling; European Patent Number EP 1175066; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Quality Of Service (Qos) Supporting Variable Qos Negotiation; European Patent Number EP 1233578; Method For Achieving End-To-End Quality Of Service Negotiation For Distributed Multimedia Applications; European Patent Number EP 1248431; Communications System And Method Including Energy-Efficient Caching For Mobile Computing; European Patent Number; EP 714066; S. Alanara, and S. Willhoff; Methods And Apparatus For Providing Delayed Transmission Of SMS Delivery Acknowledgement, Manual Acknowledgement And SMS Messages; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,351; T. LaPorta, K. Sabnani, and T. Woo; Two-Way Wireless Cellular Messaging System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,300; G. Kramer; System, Method And Article Of Manufacture For A Modular Gateway Server Architecture; U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,767; M. Cudak, B. Mueller, J. Kelton, and B. Glasson; and Network Protocol Method, Access Point Device And Peripheral Devices For Providing For An Efficient Centrally Coordinated Peer-To-Peer Wireless Communications Network; U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,106.
The disclosed prior art systems and methodologies thus provide communication architectures and protocols for wireless devices within a network. However, for many wireless devices having limited power resources, the communication architectures and protocols require a large energy expenditure to exchange information.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a datagram protocol system, which limits the power expenditure of wireless devices. The development of such a protocol system would constitute a major technological advance.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a datagram protocol system structure and process, which limits the power expenditure of wireless devices by limiting the transmission of frames from a wireless device. The development of such a datagram protocol system would constitute a further technological advance.
In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a datagram protocol system which limits the power expenditure of wireless devices through an asymmetrical retry mechanism between a wireless device and a server, which reduces the transmission of retry frames from the device. The development of such a datagram protocol system would constitute a further technological advance.
As well, it would be advantageous to provide a datagram protocol system structure and process which comprises acknowledgement frames which include information regarding other data, whereby knowledge of the transmission or receipt of a plurality of data frames is contained within an acknowledgement of a single frame of data. The development of such a datagram protocol system would constitute a further major technological advance.